A Broken Bird
by NinjaRose90
Summary: It's been a month since Tim was kidnapped by the Joker. Now he is found, but not completely mentally stable. Tim keeps saying he's fine, but everyone knows thats a lie. When he won't open up to anyone, Bruce turns to the black sheep of the family for help. Since Jason is the only one who understands. (Inspired by Return of the Joker)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Batman! If you don't like, do not read. But I do hope you like it :D This story was inspire by Return of the Joker.**

**Tim:17**

**Jason:23**

**Dick/ Barbara:26**

**Cassandra:20**

Chapter 1

"_**Nightwing to Robin, you got anything?"**_

"_**Nah, the shipments seem pretty normal from my stand point. Nothing out of the ordinary." **_

"_**Please, it's the Joker. Everything he does is out of the ordinary."**_

"_**Who invited you Jason?"**_

"_**Easy Robin, I got him in on this. With Batman out of town I thought we would need the man power."**_

"_**Exactly baby bird, now cool your jets."**_

"_**Bite Me."**_

"_**Maybe later big boy."**_

"_**Ok you two, focus."**_

"_**Ya you heard him baby bird."**_

"_**I said focus!"**_

"_**Wait, I think I see something."**_

"_**What is it Robin?"**_

"_**Suspicious movement on the south side. I'm going in."**_

"_**Be careful Robin."**_

"_**I got it."**_ Robin left his perch and moved closer towards the warehouse. Sneaking in a back window, he perched himself on an upper catwalk.

"_**Anything Robin?"**_ Nightwing paged in.

"_**Not yet...wait a minute."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Oh shit!"**_

"_**Robin what happened? Robin!"**_

"_**Nightwing what happened?"**_ Jason called.

"_**I don't know. Robin won't answer now."**_

"_**I'll move in. see what the little idiot got himself into."**_

"_**Jason!"**_

"_**Well."**_ Jason was a few blocks from the warehouse. He started running on the roof tops and soon made it to the warehouse. He went in a back window. No one was there. The boxes were there but the trucks were gone.

"Wow they move fast." Jason muttered to himself. He started shuffling through all the crates. "Shit." he muttered when through.

"_**Red Hood to Nightwing."**_

"_**Did you find Tim?"**_

"_**No, no one's here. But I will tell you what I did find. These crates are full of nothing. Just a bunch of random shit. This whole thing was a set up to get one of us down here."**_

"_**The Joker must have known Batman wasn't in town and wanted to lure one of us down there."**_

"_**Ya, and now's he's got Tim."**_

_**A few hours later in a secret location.**_

"Please let me go." Tim coughed. He struggled against the restraints that kept him to the chair. He had tried to move the chair, to his dismay, it was bolted to the ground.

"Now why would we do that? Mistuh J has big plans for you boy." Harley turned back to Tim with her tazer in hand. Ramming it against his bare chest. Tim let out a loud scream. Harley kept it there for half a minute. When she brought it back, Tim slouched in the chair. The was the tenth time already.

"Please." he coughed.

"You know what. I like you boy. I haven't actually seen you cry yet. Maybe that can be a goal." she smiled, tazing him again.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohhhh there it is." Harley pointed out the silent tears escaping his bright blue eyes.

"Now now Harley. We need to give the boy a chance to breath." the Joker stepped in. he came face to face with Tim and grabbed his face. "Tell me boy, have you ever wondered what the second boy blunder felt?" he asked. He brought his crowbar in eye sight.

"No, please."

"Hahahaha, you know I love a good beg." he grinned. Hitting Tim clear across the face with the crow bar.

"You know what Harley, lets try this differently. It's more fun to see him squirm." The joker untied him and pushed him to the floor. He then started to beat him with the crow bar, over, and over again. Now Tim was getting to see what Jason went through.

_**1 month later.**_

"Are you sure about this Bruce?" Dick was unsure at this point. He was already in his Nightwing costume.

"Yes I'm sure. It's been a month since Tim was kidnapped and I already showed you the Joker's film. With the help of Barbara, we were able to find where Tim is being held."

"Alright, ready Cassandra?!" Dick shouted.

"Yes." Cassandra came from the back in her costume.

"Be careful you three." said Barbara. Dick left on his motorcycle and Cassandra went in the bat mobile with Bruce. Dick was praying that Tim was there. It's been a month since he got kidnapped. He was already afraid on what he would find. He was actually shocked that Tim wasn't already dead. The Joker didn't think twice about killing Jason.

The three arrived at the old factory and went in. it was dark and smelt like old cheese. The proceeded through slowly. Soon the lights flashed on. Revealing The Joker, a few feet away. Harley at his side.

"Ahhhh the bat bunch did come." The Joker laughed.

"Where is he." Bruce growled.

"Oh you mean the little bird? Oh he's fine, perfect actually. You would have been proud to. He put up quite a fight for the first few days, but I knocked that fight right right out of him. It was about a week and a half ago when I got the idea to make him what you hate more. Me." The Joker and Harley laughed.

"May we present, Joker Junior." Harley pulled back some curtains, revealing Tim. He stepped forward.

"Oh my god." Dick was in shock. Tim had on a purple suit like the jokers. His skin was pale, his eyes were blood shot, and his hair was slicked back. A smile slowly started to creep across his face. Soon a chuckle escaped his lips. Then he was full on laughing.

"Joker, what have you done." Bruce growled.

"Isn't he cute? Now, go play son as daddy handles old batsy."

"Hehehehe." Tim chuckled and launched himself at Dick. Cassandra had her hands busy with Harley, and Bruce was with the Joker. Tim and Dick were at it with each other.

"Robin, it's me, you have to snap out of it."

"Hehehehe." Tim showed no sign of giving up as he fought Dick.

"Please Tim you have to focus. You can't let him win."

"Hehehehe." Dick didn't want to hurt Tim. So Tim was getting the best of him.

"Oh JJ, finish this quickly dear." Harley through Tim a gun. Tim aimed it on Dick and started laughing.

"Hehehehe."

"Tim please, you have to fight it." Dick had his hands up, trying to reason with him.

"Hehehe." Tims eyes started to twitch. Beads of sweat started to pour off of him.

"Please Tim, it's me." Dick said gently.

"Hehehehehe." Tim's hands started shaking.

"Shoot him!" The Joker yelled.

"Hehehehehehhahahahaha." Tim started panicking. Tears started down his cheeks.

"Please Tim, you have to focus. It's ok."

"Hahahahahahahaha." he started hyperventilating.

**BANG!**


	2. What Happened to You?

**Here's chapter 2 :D please enjoy and please review ! if you don't like, don't read.**

Chapter 2

"What Happened to You?"

BANG!

With the sound of a bullet ringing in his ear, Dick thought he was dead. His life just flashed before his eyes. Then he felt this burning pain in his right cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and touched his cheek. Tim had shot the gun, and it barely grazed his cheek.

Tim just stood their laughing hysterically. His laughing soon then turned to crying and he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Dick kept his hands up and moved slowly towards Tim. He knelt down in front of the shaking teen and put his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Shhhh, it's ok Tim." he brought him into a hug. "It's ok." Tim's crying was just hysterical whimpering now.

"Let me take him."The Joker and Harley had vanished. Bruce took Tim in his arms and they left. Tim laid crying in the back seat of the bat mobile.

"He's getting dehydrated." Cassandra pointed out Tim's excessive crying.

"I know. He may need to be sedated so he can calm down." said Bruce.

"Yes sir." The drive home was long and silent. Except for Tim's crying in the back seat. Cassandra had sedated him before they even got out of the car. Bruce then laid him on one of the beds in the bat cave for Alfred to look over him.

"My word. The poor boy. It appears he was tazed and beaten with a crow bar. It also appears he hasn't really eaten well or slept properly." Tim did look terrible. He looked like he was down about twenty pounds in a month.

"It had to be a crow bar." Dick moaned.

"What about the laughing? Was he poisoned?" asked Cassandra.

"It's possible. He will need a blood test to make sure. He is sweating a lot which could point towards his body trying to get rid of the toxin." said Alfred.

"Will he be alright?" asked Dick.

"Physically yes, but I fear for his mental state." sighed Alfred.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Damian, will you stop poking me? I am not your toy." Tim groaned. Damian jumped back. He was not expecting Tim to wake up.

"I didn't know you would wake up."

""Well I am up. So back away slowly." he groaned again.

"You can't push me about Drake. Especially in your condition."

"Whatever, at least do a brother a solid and get me some water." Tim moaned.

"What should I?" asked Damian. Tim grabbed Damian by the shirt and growled.

"Just go away." he growled.

"Wow, the Joker did do a number on you Drake." Damian scampered off and Tim moaned. He rolled over on his side.

"_**Laugh Birdboy laugh!"**_ Tim cringed.

"Tim?" he heard a familiar voice behind him so he rolled over. Dick had walked in. "How are you feeling?" He sat by Tim's bed.

"Fine, how long was I out?" he asked.

"For two days. Do you remember what happened before that?" Tim looked at the healing cut on Dicks cheek.

_**"Please Tim, it's me." Dick said gently.**_

_**"Hehehehehe." Tim's hands started shaking.**_

_**"Shoot him!" The Joker yelled.**_

_**"Hehehehehehhahahahaha." Tim started panicking. Tears started down his cheeks.**_

_**"Please Tim, you have to focus. It's ok."**_

_**"Hahahahahahahaha." he started hyperventilating.**_

_**BANG!**_

**Tim POV**

"Tim? You still with me bud?" Dick asked. He waved his hands in front of my face.

"What? Oh ya I'm here." I looked away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ya I'm fine." I sighed. "Sorry about your cheek."

"Crap, so you do remember." Dick sighed sadly. I just shrugged. "So, do you remember anything else? Like what happened with the Joker?"

"_**Smile bird boy!" The Joker swung again and nailed me right in the rib cage.**_

"_**Now now, I thought the second boy blunder was more fun then this. He at least had some attitude in him. If I didn't know better I would guess you already gave up."**_

"_**Ughhhh." I moaned.**_

"_**But that isn't the case now is it?" the Joker swung again.**_

"Tim? Tim?" Dick waved his hands again.

"Oh what? Sorry."

"Tim, you know you can talk to me. Whatever happened with the Joker."

"Dick, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I just need some sleep." I was hoping he would fall for that or take a hint and he will come back later.

"Alright, whatever you say." Dick left and I laid back down. I really didn't want to close my eyes. I've had enough nightmares so far.

**Dick POV**

I knew Tim was lying to me. But I also knew that he may need a little space. He did just wake up no more then ten or so minutes ago. I couldn't begin to imagine what the Joker could have done to him. It's like what happened to Jason. I can't begin to think about what happened to him. I really couldn't say I understand, because I don't. All I want is for my little brother to be ok.

"How is he?" Barbara, Cassandra, and Damian caught me upstairs.

"He remembers that he shot me in the face. Which at the moment is not a good start to things."

"Poor kid." Barbara sighed.

"Now that's two Robins that the Joker tortured." said Cassandra.

"He's not going to be as screwed up as Todd now is he?" asked Damian.

"Damian!" Barbara, Cassandra, and myself growled.

"Sorry." Damian whispered.

"I guess we will never know yet. I mean it's been six years since Jason came back from the grave and he's just now on good speaking terms with the rest of us." said Barbara.

"I know. We just have to wait and see. Tim seemed a little spacey to me at the moment." said Dick. My phone soon vibrated in my pocket. "Excuse me."I walked off and answered the phone. It was Jason. He's in Bludhaven for me while I'm here.

"Hey, how's the kid?" asked Jason.

"He's awake, but I'm not sure about ok."

"What happened?"

"The Joker some how morphed him into a mini Joker. He was laughing like an idiot and held a gun at me."

"Shit."

"Ya, and I think it took the better half of his sanity to not kill me. Because he did shoot but it barely grazed my cheek."

"Ohhh That Joker." Jason growled.

"I know." I sighed.

"Do you need me to come back?" asked Jason.

"I'm not sure at the moment."

"Well I got to beat it man and hey, if you need me to baby sit mini Joker, just call."

"Thanks Jay."

"Sure." click. I put the phone back in my pocket and groaned. I slid down the wall and to the floor. Oh Tim, what has he done to you?


	3. Not Ok

**I'm Back! sorry it's been really long, well here is the new chapter and I hope you like it :)**

Not Ok

**Third****Person**

It's been two days since Tim woke up. Stephanie had gotten the word and decided to drop in. she called him yesterday and asked if it was ok. He said he would love to see her. Steph was mainly hoping she could help him get back into the swing of things.

She arrived at the mansion around nine in the morning. She had on a pair of heels, her favorite skinny jeans, and a purple blouse. Alfred had told her that Tim was still asleep. She sighed deeply and went up to his room.

"Tim?" she knocked on his door. She usually just goes right in. but she wasn't quite sure if this was a good time.

"Tim?" she tried again. Soon she did her movement and Tim opened the door. He was just wearing his pajama pants and a robe. His shaggy black hair is standing on end. He had pretty dark bags under his eyes. He smiled shyly.

"Hey Steph. I guess my alarm didn't go off. I'll be out in a minute." he smiled and shut the door. This was already not a good sign.

"Hey Steph." she jumped and saw Dick.

"Oh hi." she smiled.

"You and Tim going out?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed slightly. "Just, keep an eye on him. I'm not sure, but I don't think he's been sleeping."

"I will." Stephanie could tell that just with one look at Tim. He looked really pale. Dick left and not long after Tim came out. He had on just a plain pair of jeans and a button down black shirt. The two left in one of Bruce's cars. The first place they went was an early movie. They didn't really care what it was, they just wanted to talk(or kiss).

The movie ended at about lunch time so they went out to eat.

"So how you been doing Steph?" Tim asked between bites. Stephanie blushed at his eating habits. At least those haven't changed.

"Not much really." she thought for a moment. "I spent about two weeks in new york helping Huntress out a little. But over all nothing out of the ordinary." she also spent a lot of the time worrying about Tim. He nodded at her response and kept eating.

"Ah shit!" a yell came from the counter. A man had cut his hand on something. Pretty badly too. Blood was dripping as the man cursed for a towel. Stephanie could tell Tim was about to be ill. He never had problems with blood before. But this time was different. He gagged slightly and then ran out. Stephanie laid down a twenty and ran out after him. Tim was half way in a trash can throwing up. When he was finally done he laid down beside it. Stephanie knelt down beside him.

"You ok?" Tim looked out of it. Like he was thinking of something else. He all of the sudden started scratching at his arm.

"Blood blood gallons of the stuff." he smiled slightly as he sang and kept scratching his arm.

"What?" Stephanie was getting scared. He swayed back and forth and kept singing. Stephanie soon saw a dark spot coming through his shirt sleeve. She pushed his arms away and pulled up the sleeve. She was about to be sick. She saw old cut marks and now opened cut marks.

"Oh Tim." she lightly touched his arm and that sent him flying.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. Stephanie fell back. Tim scooted away until he hit a wall. He kept scratching at his arm and shaking. Was blood all that started this? Stephanie got down on hands and knees and slowly crawled to him.

"It's ok Tim. I'm not going to hurt you." she kept repeating that and soon she made it to his side. He all of the sudden looked like he was knocked out of a trance. He looked down at his arm and got up.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked as she got up with him. Tim nodded.

"Ya I'm fine." he smiled. He cleared his thought and paused. Then kept going. "I just have to go home and clean this up."

"Ok." they went back to the mansion and Tim went into the batcave to clean up his arm.

"Are you alright Stephanie?" she jumped as Bruce came from behind her. She nodded which Bruce could tell was a lie. "It's Tim isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"He saw blood and got really sick and he popped some stitching on his arm. He was out of it." she was trying not to cry. "I barely even touched his arm and he screamed for me not to touch him. Then all of the sudden he's smiling and saying it wasn't that bad." she was on the brink of tears. Bruce nodded and sighed.

"I need to have a word with him." Bruce went down to the batcave and found Tim mending his stitches.

"Hey Bruce." he smiled and kept going. Bruce knew what this was. Smiling at pain, even his own, just like the Joker.

"Do you need any help?" Bruce asked.

"Nah I'm fine." he finished and out the stuff away.

"Stephanie said you had a bit of a melt down today." Tim stopped dead his tracks. Back to Bruce. Then he turned around with a fake smile.

"Nah it was nothing." he smiled. Bruce sighed.

"Tim, it's ok. Whatever is going on in that head of your. Please, let someone help you. Let me help you."

"I told you I'm fine Bruce."

"And I know you well enough to see when your lying." Bruce growled. Tim smirked.

"I'm fine." Tim's voice suddenly changed. He went upstairs. Bruce growled to himself and sat in his chair at the computer. Dick later came down.

"Whats wrong with Tim? And Stephanie?" he asked concerned.

"He's really not ok." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know." Dick sighed. "What are we supposed to do about this though Bruce? I honestly don't want to send him to Arkham."

"You had no problem sending Jason." Bruce stated.

"That was a needed thing. If it gets down to it I'll send Tim." Dick sighed. "I just wish someone could get through to him."

"Maybe someone else can." Dick followed Bruces line of sight. He was looking at Jason's old robin costume.

"You really think he can get through to him?" asked Dick.

"He's the only one who gets what being tortured feels like. But he won't respond to me." Dick knew where this was heading.

"I'll call him." Dick pulled out his cell.

"**What?"**

"**Well hello to you to."** said Dick.

"**I'm in the middle of something so can you make this quick?"**

"**How soon can you get back in town?"**

"**Why? Joker jr going on a rampage?"**

"**Pretty close to it ya."**

"**I don't know. Tomorrow around seven at the earliest. Maybe the day after that."**

"**Try and hurry Jay. I usually try not to rush you but I think it's needed."**

"**I'll see what I can do. If need be you've got tranquilizers."**

"**Thanks Jay."**

"**Whatever." **


	4. An Angel with A Shotgun

Chapter 4

"An Angel with A Shotgun"

**Dick****POV**

I honestly wish Jason could get here sooner. Which is a first. Tim has been up in his room for the past seven hours doing who knows what, when I pass by his room it sounds like he is pacing in there. Once I swore it sounded like he was moving furniture. Cassandra said if need be she would go to Bludhaven when Jason got here. Knowing that city it could be a need.

It was around ten at night when I heard Tim leave his room. I was in the library. He ended up coming in. he didn't really seem to pay much attention to me being in there. I thought about saying something, but mainly decided to see what he does.

He looks exhausted. Like he hasn't slept since he woke up two days ago. The shirt he's wearing hung on him like it was one of mine. He looked a little confused on what he was looking for.

"Need some help?" I spoke up. He jumped and looked over at me.

"Not really sure." he paused. "Just trying to find something to read."

"Ever thought about sleeping?" I asked. He went back to looking. Like he needed to move around to avoid fainting.

"Not tired." he coughed a few times. I rolled my eyes.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep." he seemed to have given up and walked out. Sadly for him I'm not giving up. I put my book down and followed him.

"Ya need anything?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Nope."

"Ya sure? If your not tired we can watch some tv or something?" I asked. He stopped for a moment and nodded. Maybe this could work. We went into the main living room and turned on the tv. Tim sat up straight trying to avoid getting comfortable. But I wasn't going to let that pass. I grabbed the back of his shirt and slowly pulled him back on the couch. He didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Next thing I knew he was out cold.

**Tim****POV**

"_Breakfast!__" __Harleys __obnoxious __voice __rang __in __my __ears.__My __swollen __eyes __cracked __as __she __slid __a __plate __under __the __door.__ "__Eat __up __sweety.__" __I __couldn't __remember __eating __anything __for __three __days. __So __in __pure __hunger __my __animal __instincts __kicked __in __as __I __fell __of f__the__ "__bed__" __and __crawled __toward __the __food. __It __was __a __hamburger __and __some __fries. __It __looks __like __a __kids __meal __but __it __was __better __then __nothing. __There __was __also __a __small __water __bottle. __I__wolfed __down __my __food__and __downed __the __water __and __fell __asleep __where __I __laid._

_TWO __HOURS __LATER_

"_Come __on __sonny.__Time __to __get __moving!__" __the __door __flung __open __and __the __Joker __came __in. __He __grabbed __my __shaggy __hair __and p__ulled __me __out __the __door .__I __started __to__claw __at __his __hand __as __tears __streamed __down __my __face .__I __tried __to __stand __to __avoid __him __pulling __my __hair __out._

"_Here __we __are __kid.__" __He __threw __me __in __a __room __and __I __landed __on __my __face .__I __sat __up __slightly __and __saw __the __same __chair __he __did __electroshock__therapy __on __me __a __few __days __ago._

"_Ready __kid?__" __he __grabbed __me __by __my __hair __again._

"_No __no __no!__" __I __screamed_

**Third****Person**

"No!" Tim started kicking and flaring. Him and Dick had been sleep for maybe an hour and a half. Dick jumped out of his sleep and saw Tim. He was on his back on the floor now kicking and screaming. Dick hurried to get his arms and legs pinned down.

"Tim, Tim, shhhhh, it's ok." he soothed. "Tim you have to wake for me come on." he was still screaming.

"Tim please wake up."

"Tim's a good boy." he whimpered. All the noise soon woke up Bruce, Alfred, and even Damian.

"What is going on?" Bruce demanded.

"I don't know. He fell asleep and now he's panicking."

"Alfred, go and get some sedatives just in case."

"Yes sir." Alfred fled for the batcave and Bruce took Tim from Dick. It didn't take a lot of Bruces strength to hold the very thin boy.

"Tim listen to me, you have to wake up." said Bruce sternly.

"Tim's a good boy." he cried.

"Yes you are. Now wake up." he lightly slapped Tim's cheek and his eyes shot open. Bruce loosened his grip as Tim tried to catch a breath.

"Bruce?" Tim looked up at his adopted father as his breathing died down.

"Are you alright?" Bruce let go of Tim and helped him on the couch.

"Ya. Just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Dick. Tim shook his head.

"I'm going to me room." he quickly walked to his room and no one stopped him. No one was really sure what to say.

"He's very stubborn." moaned Damian as he went up to bed.

"So Jason is coming?" asked Bruce.

"He should be here tomorrow. Not sure when."

"It's hard to think that Jason is his last shot before Arkham."

**Next Day**

**4 pm**

**3****rd**** Person**

"Father?" Damian walked into the study where Dick and Bruce were. Bruce looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Drake isn't in his room."

"What? How do you know?" asked Dick.

"I was outside and noticed his window was broken. So I just walked right in his room and he's not there. It also seemed a tornado blew through his room."

"Damn." Bruce growled and all three of them ran to Tim's room. His mattress was turned over on the floor, his sheets were half way across the room, his clothes were strewn out everywhere, and scattered drawings. Dick picked up a few of them.

"What did they do to him?" Dick asked in horror of the pictures Tim drew. There even seemed to be some blood on the pictures. Out of anger Bruce punched the wall denting it. He stormed out of the room being followed down into the batcave by Damian and Dick.

"Dick call Oracle and see if she can locate Tim."

"Ok." Bruce sat down infront of the computer and started searching.

"..." Bruce muttered to himself.

"Come again?" asked Dick.

"I already lost one Robin to that madman. I won't lose another."

"We won't."

**Two ½ hours later.**

**SLAM!**

The front door to the mansion opened and then closed. Sending Bruce, Dick, and Damian upstairs. It was Tim. He wondered in with a blank look on his face and there were some traces of blood on his shirt.

"Where were you that oracle couldn't find you?" asked Dick.

"Left me phone and needed some alone time." he started to walk to his room, but Bruce blocked his way.

"Where were you Tim?" he asked sternly.

"Out, sir." he tried to move past Bruce. But he grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him back.

"Not good enough."

"Well I guess that's to bad."

"Tim where were you." Bruce raised his voice in a firm growl which sent a cheill up Tim's spine. Tim looked down at his feet.

"..."

"Come again?"

"I don't know." he muttered just loud enough for Bruce to here him.

"What?"

"I don't remember!" snapped Tim. He pushed out of Bruces grasp and stumbled back on his heels.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" asked Dick concerned.

"It's just that. I don't remember. I just woke up by the docks and walked home." Tim was all of the sudden almost in tears.

"Why did you leave home then?" asked Dick.

"I don't know ok!" snapped Tim "Whats with the damn 20 questions."

"Tim calm down." said Bruce.

"No!" tears where now down his cheeks. "I can't calm down because I can't sit still! I can't take it" Tim was starting to hyperventilate.

"Tim, please calm down." Dick took a few steps towards him. Which made Tim fly backwards.

"No! Don't come near me!" he screamed.

**BANG!**

Tim was all of the sudden on his back shaking. Bruce and Dick spun around and saw Jason standing there with a gun in hand. You could tell Jason just got in town. His black hair was slicked back with sweat and his boots and pants were stained with who knows what.

"Jason you ass!" Dick snapped.

"Now now Dickie. Don't get you panties in a twist. Give him a closer look." Jason put the gun in the waist of his pants. Dick gave a closer look to the shaking Tim. His shoulder was bleeding, but the bullet just skinned the top of his shoulder. Jason walked over and pulled Tim to his feet.

"You calm now kid?" Jason asked. Tim nodded. "Good, now I'll get you all patched up and you and me can has some quality time." Jason was almost dragging Tim along into the other room.

"Hooray." Tim muttered.


	5. You Didn't Deserve It

**Here's chapter 5. I hope you like the story so far. please review :D**

Chapter 5

"You didn't deserve it."

**Jason POV**

Tim looked terrible. Like he hasn't slept since he was taken more likely. I got him down in the bat cave and put him up on a med table to fix up his wound. He just sat there with this blank stare on his face.

"Having a good day kid?" I asked. Knowing he hasn't but maybe he would talk. I started to clean his wound and he tensed up from the alcohol. Which is a first.

"What do you think Jason?" he was still staring at the floor.

I shrugged, "At least I got you talking." I started to stitch up the cut. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right now.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked when I was done and started to bandage the cut.

"Everything." he groaned.

"Want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Coffee?" he asked. I smirked.

"Nice try kid, but no. you need to sleep."

"I don't need sleep." he moaned.

"Bull." I slapped his injured shoulder. He cringed and let out a small cry of pain. I had to work to not laugh.

"Why do you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Old habits die hard kid." I put the supplies away. I turned back to him and his was just staring at the floor. This blank expression covered his face. But I could see right through that face. It was painted all over him. He's sad.

"You didn't deserve it Tim." that made him look up slightly. "Trust me kid. I know what it's like better then anyone. The only difference between us is that mine was over within two or so hours. Yours was long and painful." he started to shake a little and he gripped the table he was sitting on. He really was sad.

"Who knew we would end up understanding each other." I could hear the quiver in his voice. I took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me. I pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face.

" I mean it kid. You are the last person to deserve any of that." I sighed. "And if anyone is going to kick your ass, it's going to be me." the made him smile. "Now go get to bed."

"No!" he groaned. I smacked his shoulder again. He cringed and growled at me.

"Go, I could have easily shot you through the shoulder. I'll be up in a minute. Maybe eat something first."

"Fine." he grumbled and went upstairs. I went to go find Dick. He was back in the study.

"How is he?" he asked. I just shrugged and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"I don't know man. He looks so broken. I'm going to try and get him to bed and just watch. Maybe catch up on my reading."

"When was the last time you read anything?" he laughed. I grabbed the first book I saw and threw it at him.

"I read in my free time thank you. Now how about you not be an ass and find me a good book."

"Try To Kill a Mockingbird. It's over there." he pointed it out.

"Thank you." I got the book and went up to Tim's room. He was already in there. Man his room looked like crap.

"Lets make this easy." I fixed the mattress on the ground so it was laying flat and through a quilt and pillow down there. "Go to bed."

"Fine." he grumbled and laid down. I set up a chair across the room and read by my cell phone light. It wasn't really that late. But he'll probably be up again soon anyway. I sat there reading for probably two hours before he started twitching, he soon started crying. I let him be for the first twenty minutes. Until soon he started to thrash around screaming.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy!" he screamed. I put my book down and pulled him into my arms.

"You really are a good boy kid." I whispered to him as I rocked him. Thankfully no one is seeing me do this. If Tim says anything I'll deny it.

"Shhhhhh, relax Tim, relax." I rocked him. His thrashing stopped but he was still crying.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy." he cried.

"Yes you are." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Yes you are kid." damn you Joker.

**5 AM**

Tim stopped trying to sleep. I wasn't going to force anymore on him at the moment. He probably got eight or so hours of sleep. Not really sure if it was good sleep, but better then noting. I kept reading and Tim just laid on his 'bed' and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. He nodded. I got up and pulled him to his feet and made him come with me downstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked when we got in the kitchen. He sat at one of the bar stools.

"Pancakes." he said and started to twirl in the seat. I think he is reverting back to his inner child. I searched for the mix and started cooking when I finally found it. There are only a few things I can cook well, spaghetti, a good steak, and pancakes.

I know enough about Tim to know he likes five pancakes with syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. He needs to lay off sugar when this is over. He ate it kind of slowly but it's better then nothing. He has become skin and bones.

"What is with the noise?" Damian came into the kitchen.

"How where we being loud?" I asked. "Or did your inner child finally claw it's way out."

"Shut up Todd." his gaze switched to Tim. "Has Drake lost his marbles yet?"

"Nope, but if you don't leave you may lose something."

"You don't scare me Todd." next thing he knew I had him by his right foot and drug him out of the kitchen. When I came back in half of Tim food was gone and so was he.

"Shit." this wont end well.


	6. Where's Timmy?

**I really hope you like this chapter :D I really liked writing it. please review :D**

Chapter 6

"Where's Timmy?"

**Jason POV**

You have got to be kidding me. I leave a mentally unstable seventeen year old alone for five minutes and he's already gone. I will not hear the end of this. The window in the kitchen is closed but that doesn't do it for me. But I'll check that last. I went back up to his room, nothing. Then I went to the batcave, nothing. Then the study, nothing. Crap crap crap!

"What did you do now Todd?" as if my life couldn't get worse.

"Beat it squirt."

"You lost Drake didn't you?" he snickered.

" I did not lose him." I thought for a moment. "He wondered off."

"Even worse. You let a mentally unstable thing get lost."

"Bite me demon."

"You did what?"

"Damn..." Dick woke up. Damian probably got him up to make me look bad.

"Morning sunshine sleep well?" I asked in my best sarcastic voice.

"Jason you ass!" Dick snapped "You lost him? Are you mad?"

"As a hatter." I smiled "And I blame the little animal here." I pointed to Damian.

"Me?!"

"Yes you. If you didn't bug me to know end I wouldn't have walked off." they both slapped their foreheads.

"Well we need to find him Jay." said Dick.

"No shit sherlock. I was about to head outside if you wish to join me." I walked out the front door to check the courtyards. Dick and Damian followed me. We also took flash lights because the sun was quite up yet. Since it was only six in the morning. I'm shocked Bruce isn't moving around yet.

"Find anything?!" Shouted Dick.

"No!" Damian and I shouted. Crap, he must have left the whole property. I will not here the end of this. Finally when we were done looking we walked back inside.

"Damian, check around the house and make sure it's clear." said Dick.

"Why me?!" the little monster growled.

"Because I need a word with Jason." great...

"Fine." he grumbled and walked off. With my luck he's going to get Bruce.

"Have any ideas Jason?" he asked.

"Check the city is my only idea." Dick nodded. Even though he seemed a little frustrated.

"But seriously dude, how?" he asked again.

"Leave it alone man. I didn't know he would run."

"He's mentally unstable! You do not leave him!" he snapped.

"Hey hey hey, I stayed with him all night ok. I walked out for five minutes."

"You also cuddled with Drake last night." Damian smirked when he walked back in with Bruce. Great, theres my luck.

"Damian I will hang you from the chandelier!" I growled and started to run after him but Bruce grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Damian just laughed from a few feet away.

"Just you wait monster."

"Easy Jason." said Bruce.

"I didn't know he would leave." I told Bruce.

"I know. We should have told you that he snuck out the other day and came back with no memory of leaving."

"Yes, that would have been something good to know." I glared at Dick.

"Ok, my bad there."

"Yes, your bad asshole." I growled.

"Hey, don't go penning this on me." Dick snapped.

"You two fight more like a married couple who lost their child then two men who lost their brother." A tired Cassandra came down in a silk robe. Sadly she had a point. "Now instead of yelling at each other, why don't we use that energy to find Tim."

"The voice of reason in this house." I pointed out. "Roy is in town. I'll see if his eyes are open." I dialed him on my cell.

"**Who ever you are I hate you."**

"**Morning sunshine."**

"**I hate you Jay." **

"**Listen Roy, Joker jr is running around doing who knows what. I know you have cameras penned up."**

" **You've got oracle! She can get into every camera in town."**

"**It'll take to long for her to get here."**

"**Fine fine fine."** I could here him rooting around in the background for quite some time.

"Well?" Dick questioned.

"Shhhh, he's working."

"**Ok, I got him, kinda. It looks like he may be heading for the docks but I can't tell. Again, not as good as Oracle."**

"**Thanks Roy."**

"**Ya ya."**

"Roy said it looked like he's heading for the docks."

"Well at least it gives us an area to start." said Dick.

"Alright, we'll split up. Get four directions. Cassandra get the north, Dick the east, Jason west, I'll take south. All around those areas." said Bruce. We all went to the batcave and changed. Dick and I are taking our bikes, and Bruce is going to drop Cassandra off at a spot. We left.

Man Gotham is half dead at six thirty. More so then usual. I am checking the west side around the docks. Which is about one hundred blacks or so. This should be fun. I may be done with this in a half hours. Oh joy. I rode down probably seventy blocks before I thought to hell with this and took a back way to the docks themselves. It was about seven or so and I'm already getting tired.

I parked my bike behind some crates on the west side docks and just started walking or sneaking. Since people were coming to work right now. So I'm hoping no one else finds Tim before us.

"_**Anything on your side Jay?"**_ Dick called over the intercom.

"_**Nope, you guys have any lucks?"**_

"_**Not yet."**_

"_**Call back if you find something. I don't want to be out here all day."**_

"_**You left the room."**_

"_**Bite me."**_ I growled. _**"And you let him out of your sight the first time so ha!"**_ I turned off the com and kept walking. I walked a few more feet and stopped. Wow, that was quick. I saw Tim sitting at the edge of one of the docks looking down into the water. I ran over to him.

"Tim." he flinched when I called him name. I knelt down next to him. "Tim." I tried a little softer. He looked up at me. I could tell he had been crying. Something that really caught my eye was some blood on his face. I looked a little closer and he had blood on his hands. A huge pit grew in my stomach. I'm really hoping this blood is his at this point. I examined him and found no cuts or anything. Tims gaze soon went back to the water.

"Tim, " I was getting a little lost for words. I never knew I would have to ask him this. Innocent little Tim who does no wrong. "What did you do?" as soon as I asked that more tears started to flow. Now I am getting nervous. I put my hands on either sides of his face and made him look at me. He kept trying to look away.

"Tim look at me." his eyes slowly met mine. "What did you do?"

* * *

**Oh ya, cliffhanger :D**


	7. What Have You Done?

**I loved writing this chapter a whole lot more then the last! I hope you like it, please review!**

Chapter 7

"What Have You Done?"

**Jason POV**

"Tim tell me. What did you do?" I was trying to be a little more stern so he'll answer me. It didn't work. It just made him shake more.

"I don't know." he cried. I think it had something to do with the water because he won't stop staring at it. I needed to call Dick.

"**Red Hood to Nightwing."**

"**Nightwing here. Find anything?"**

"**Actually yes, I found Tim. I need you down at west side docking point right now."**

"**I'll tell Batman and Batgirl."**

"**Thanks dude, and you may need to hurry."** I switched off the com. I may need to go diving. I took off my helmet and gave it to Tim.

"Stay!" I said sternly. He nodded. I jumped into the water. The water here had to be about eleven feet deep, give or take a foot. I swam to the bottom and found what Tim did. There's a man there. Turning as blue as the sky in the morning. I could tell he was bleeding. I grabbed the man and pulled him to the surface. He wasn't breathing but he had a faint pulse which showed he still had a chance. I looked up and thankfully Tim was still there. I got the man to dry land. Instead of mouth to mouth with a stranger I just stuck my finger down his throat and made him through up the water and he was breathing. Not fun, not fun at all.

Soon Dick, Bruce, and Cassandra arrived. Cassandra sat by Tim and just rubbed his back in comfort. He also hugged my helmet as if that was comforting him. Dick and Bruce joined me.

"What happened?" asked Bruce.

"I found Tim just staring down into the water crying and he had blood on his hands and face. I asked him what happened and he couldn't remember. I found this guy in the water bleeding so I'm just going to take a wild guess and say Tim blacked out and stabbed the dude." that summed it up pretty well.

"Dick call an ambulance. We need to get Tim back to the mansion."

"Alright." the sun was practically up so we weren't very discrete anymore. Dick called the ambulance and we took Tim home. Dick got him in and out of a shower. The whole time not a word was said about what happened.

"Are there any cameras at the dock? Maybe Barbara can see what happened." said Dick. For some reason he left Damian in charge of watching Tim. Not the smartest idea in the world.

"I'll call her." Cassandra walked out.

"Jay?" Dick knocked me out of my focus.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How could he almost commit murder and not remember? What could the Joker have done to cause that?"

"I don't know man, but it's like that day we found him. He was completely out of it and he held a gun at me."

"How is he still being pushed though?" I still wasn't buying a lot of this. Dick just shrugged.

"Guys, Barbara has the feed." Cassandra popped her head in. we followed her into the batcave. Barbara sent her the feed. It was the guy Tim stabbed. He's at the docks like he's waiting for someone. Then a hooded figure steps into view. The guy turns to look at the hooded man. Then the hooded man attacks him and then pushes him in the water. Then all of the sudden he's completely still, motionless. Then he looked around, looked into the water, and just sat down.

"That's Tim I'm afraid."sighed Cassandra.

"Yes but look there." I noticed something. I rewinded the footage to right after Tim pushed the guy into the water and how he paused. He wasn't moving at all. Then all of the sudden he looked confused.

"Did you see that? The way he acted. As if he.." I was seeing if they were were catching on.

"As if he switched personalities." Dick caught on.

"You don't think Joker did that?" asked Cassandra.

"Multiple personality disorder, I know he doesn't have it but sometimes it can be caused." said Dick.

"It's like when he pointed the gun at you." I said "He wasn't himself. Joker molded him. Created a mini me kinda thing. It was never a toxin. It's just his head. Joker did something to his head thats still flicking on and off."

"What do we do then?" asked Cassandra.

"You go get Bruce and make sure Damian hasn't murdered Tim yet." I said. Cassandra left to go get Bruce. Both came back so I guess Damian is behaving.

"I told him everything." said Cassandra.

"So what do we do about his head?" asked Dick.

"I'm not sure what could help him now. The Joker has scared him so badly." Bruce sighed.

"DRAKE! PUT THAT DOWN!" we heard Damian yell from upstairs.

"DRAKE! GET YOURSELF OFF OF ME!" we found Damian and Tim in the main living room. Damian was on the ground and Tim had him pinned down and he's holding a knife at Damians neck.

"Tim, get off of your brother." Bruce said calmly. Tim looked up, but it wasn't Tim. It's Joker jr. that look in his eyes are the same as the Jokers. Tim wasn't there.

"Hehehehehehe." he giggled.

"DRAKE!" Damian wailed.

"Shhhhh, did I say you could talk." Tim laughed.

"Tim, come back. Don't hurt Damian." said Dick. "Tim it's us ok. Your no longer with the Joker. You have to focus."

"Oh, I am focused. Heheheheeeeee, I am very focused. Hahahaha." ok, I am getting really tired of all of the Jokers crap. I came behind Tim and pulled him off Damian. Tim then lunged at me with his knife but I knocked it out of him hand and I slammed him to the floor. Then I grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Look at me Tim!" I shouted.

"Hehehehe, I am looking, hehehe." I put my hands to either sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Are you really going to let that freak control you?" he didn't answer. I slammed him again against the wall.

"Look at me goddamn it! Your not aloud to be the crazy one in this family. That is my job!" I snapped. "I'm not going to let the freak turn you sideways. You were the only innocent one in the room. Now look at me!" I slapped him clear across the face. Somehow that turned something on. I could see a light turn on on his eyes. I let go of his shirt and he slid to the ground and slumped over.

"I'm sorry." he squeaked.


End file.
